


Johannistag

by Mel_one



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one





	Johannistag

**Johannistag**

 

 

 

„Will!“

 

 

 

Langsam drehte sich der junge Mann um und starrte in das unglückliche Gesicht seiner Freundin. Wie ein Stich schoss der Verrat durch ihr Herz, das konnte er an ihrem Blick erkennen.

 

 

 

„Warum tust du mir das an?“

 

 

 

Sein Blick bohrte in ihren, und in seinem Kopf tobten die Gedanken in einem schier endlosen Kampf. Wie sollte er ihr sein Handeln erklären können?

 

 

 

„Ich habe es versprochen, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun“, flüsterte er leise, den Blick in das tiefhängende Geäst des großen Baumes gerichtet. Die Sonne brach vereinzelt durch das dichte Blattwerk. So, wie es in diesem Moment auch im anderen Oxford sein musste.

 

 

 

_ Ihrem _ Oxford.

 

 

 

„Aber wem?“, zitterte die Stimme der verwirrt drein blickenden Frau.

 

 

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte Will schmerzerfüllt.

 

 

 

„Der Liebe meines Lebens“, schluckte er schwer und ließ eine glitzernde Träne aus den Augen laufen.

 

 

 

Ihre Schritte auf dem Kies entfernten sich, und Will ließ die Stille in seinen Körper dringen.

 

 

 

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf der Bank, während Kirjava sich auf einem der Äste ausstreckte. Das Flimmern der Mittagssonne wurde intensiver und Will atmete erleichtert auf.

 

 

 

_ Sie _ war da.

 

 

 

Er spürte es intuitiv, denn sein Körper begann, bis in das kleinste seiner Atome zu kribbeln. Außerdem wusste er, dass er niemals alleine um diese Zeit hier sitzen würde.

 

 

 

„Du bist nicht allein, Will“, schnurrte Kirjava von oben auf ihn herab.

 

 

 

„Niemals.“

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

„Will!“

 

 

 

Langsam drehte sich der Mann um und blickte in das vor Glück strahlende Gesicht seiner Frau. Wie ein Stich schoss der Verrat durch sein Herz, doch er lächelte und spürte, wie sich diese kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen bildeten.

 

 

 

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz auf der Bank, während Kirjava sich auf einem der Äste ausstreckte. Das Flimmern der Mittagssonne wurde intensiver und brach vereinzelt durch das dichte Blattwerk. So, wie es in diesem Moment auch im anderen Oxford sein musste.

 

 

 

_ Ihrem _ Oxford.

 

 

 

_ Sie _ war da.

 

 

 

Er spürte es intuitiv, denn sein Körper begann, bis in das kleinste seiner Atome zu kribbeln.

 

 

 

_"Warum tust du mir das an?"_

 

 

 

Sein Blick war in das tiefhängende Geäst des großen Baumes gerichtet und in seinem Kopf tobten die Gedanken in einem schier endlosen Kampf. Wie sollte er ihr sein Handeln erklären können?

 

 

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte Will schmerzerfüllt.

 

 

 

„Ich habe es versprochen, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun.“

 

 

 

_"Aber wem?"_

 

 

 

„Meiner großen Liebe.“

 

 

 

Eine glitzernde Träne lief aus seinen Augen und er ließ die Stille in seinen Körper dringen.

 

 

 

Will atmete erleichtert auf. Er wusste, dass er niemals mehr alleine um diese Zeit hier sitzen würde.

 

 

 

_"Niemals."_

 

 

 

Ihre Schritte auf dem Kies kamen näher und das Kribbeln hörte auf.

 

 

 

„Du bist nicht allein, Will“, schnurrte Kirjava traurig von oben auf das Paar herab.

 


End file.
